Kankuro's special technique to get Ino to Shut up!
by AntwSpring
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went to Suna for a mission. Shikamaru and Temari went on a date Choji and Sari went with. Poor Kankuro is left with Ino and her big mouth. What is he going to do to get her to shut up? M rated for language and Sexual content.


**Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime. Keep in mind that English is not my first language so there might be spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went to Suna for a mission. Shikamaru and Temari went on a date Choji and Sari went with. Poor Kankuro is left with Ino and her big mouth. What is he going to do to get her to shut up? M rated for language and Sexual content.

Day 1

Kankuro is sitting in his workshop. He has a new puppet he is working on. His new puppet is one of his best work ever. He hears noises coming from upstairs, he rolls his eyes. He knew who it is. It is the female blond from the Leaf. He rolls his eyes again. She is so annoying. Blabbing on about how hot it is in Suna, and how dry it is, and how sandy it is. It is the fucking desert for fucksakes. He came down to his workshop to get away from her. Why did everybody leave her behind? Properly the same reason he left her upstairs.

She is a pretty hot girl; he actually liked her when she kept her mouth shut. He would actually sit and gaze at her. She is one hot lady.

He heard her coming down the stairs. Oh please Kami please let her get lost. Please don't let her find me. He thought. I can't deal with her now. Argg.

"Kankuro, I cannot believe you just left me upstairs, what if I got lost?" Kankuro rolled his eyes that were sort off the idea he thought and pressed his hands into his hair. If she doesn't shut up, I will have to kill her. "Kankuro, I am talking to you!" she yelled. Kankuro turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. "Oh please don't give me that look. You could be a pretty decent guy if you could just stop being such a jerk!" Breathe Kankuro, breath. He chanted in his head.

"Just go away."Kankuro whispered and continued to work on his puppet.

"What did you say? I can't believe you, I am a guest and you treat me like this? What is wrong with you?" Kankuro tied to block her out, until her felt her small hand on his shoulders. "I am talking to you!" She pulled him around so that he is looking at her. She gasps. He isn't wearing any face paint. This is the first time she sees him without makeup. He is breath taking. She felt her hand move of his shoulders, and she stepped back. She had no control over her body. She saw him move his fingers. He had her trapped in his chakra strings. "What the hell are you.." Kankuro closed her mouth with a string. He pinned her against the wall next to the door.

"Listen here, Miss Ino. I left you upstairs because you wouldn't shut up! You keep on talking and talking and talking. You just never shut up, and that is a pity, because you are actually a very sexy girl, but your big mouth spoils everything. Why is it that you bitch and moan so much?" he dropped his chakra string he had over her mouth. She didn't say anything. "Oh so now that I need you to talk, you keep quiet." Her whole body were still trapped. Her breathing is getting louder. Her heart is beating rapidly.

"I don't know." She moaned the words. Kankuro frowned. Is she actually enjoying this?

"You like being dominated, don't you?" He tilts his head to the side, watching her curiously. She didn't answer, and she couldn't even shake her head. Kankuro smiled. "I will take that as a yes." He smiles again. He did not feel like killing her anymore. He had other ideas now. He walked back to his chair and kept her against the wall.

She felt her hands move to the top button of her purple shirt, her long thin fingers undoing the buttons of her shirt. She moaned. Kankuro preferred these types of moans. She pushed her shirt off her shoulders letting it drop to the ground. Underneath she had a black push up bra with purple dots on. Kankuro smirked. He then made her unbutton her skirt and let her drop it to the floor. She was left with her bra and matching boy-shorts. She let out a series of moans as she undressed herself.

"That is the type of moans I like." Kankuro said. Ino felt herself lose control. She has never been this turned on before. No one has ever had the guts to make her shut up. She realized that she were left in her panties and bra, she blushed. Every relationship she has been in, she was the one dominating the other person. They would get tired of it and leave her. They never tried to dominate her. The fact is that she loved it. Ino shook with anticipation, she wanted more.

She felt her hands reaching for her bra strap, but she paused. She growled in disappointment. She made eye contact with Kankuro. He had a devilish grin.

"Beg me." He said. She flashed, and felt herself getting wetter. She knew what he meant. "If you're not going to say anything. I will gladly stop." He said and she growled again. "Tell me you want this?" He said. Ino took a deep breath.

"I want to be dominated by you Kankuro." She closed her eyes. "Please continue." She felt her arms move again, unclipping her bra. She dropped it to the ground. Her left hand cupped her own breast and, massaging the soft skin, she pinched her nipple. She gasped. Her hand slowly moved over her flat and tight stomach. Her hand moved into her panties, slowly moving down to her hot and sensitive spot. She moaned loudly when her fingers reached her bud that is screaming for attention. Her fingers circling her bud, around and around. Her chest felt heavy, with every breath she moaned.

Her hand withdraws from her panties. She opened her eyes looking at Kankuro. He had a smirk on his face. She felt her legs move. Kankuro is ready to explode the site is Ino pleasuring herself pushed him over the edge. He also wanted to touch her. Ino stopped in front of Kankuro. He looked at her perfect body. He stood up and cupped her face. She parts her lips. He smiled. He moved his hands down her neck and down her arms. He skin is soft and responding very well to his touch. She had Goosebumps. He firmly cupped her breast. His thumbs playing with her nipples. His hands moved to her hips gripping them tightly. He pushed his thumbs into the hem of the panties and pushed them down her legs. He gripped her hips once move, he picked her up and set her down on his empty working bench. He pushed her legs open, revealing herself to him. He licked his lips. He can smell her sweet, sweet juices.

He ran his finger over her bud, which is standing at attention. He continued running his finger down over her hot and wet hole. Then he runs his finger back up, then down again.

"Are you this wet for me, Ino?" he asked as he continued his action.

"Yes." She moaned. He grinned and pushed his middle finger into her wet hole. She moaned again and bucked her hips. She looked at him, her eyes were filled with lush. She noticed that she could also move. He has dropped his chakra strings. She throws her head back and let out a load moan as he hit her spot of ecstasy.

"Touch yourself." He said in a seductive and demanding voice. She did as she was told. Her fingers found her bud and rubbed in slow circles. Her brain is clouded, she couldn't think. The pleasure is building inside her very fast. Her breathing is deep and her moaning is uncontrollably. Kankuro found it difficult to move his finger inside her. She is tightening around him. Her head is spinning and she found herself lose completely control.

"Kankuroooo.." she moaned as she climaxed. He kissed her inner thigh. Kankuro pulled his shirt over his head. Ino smiled. He is hot. She runs her fingers over his abs, founding his zipper. She unbutton his pants and undone his zip. She pushed his pants down. Oh Kami. Where does he want me to put that?

"I'll be gentle." He said with a smile reading her facial expression. He braced himself at the entrance of her hot and wet hole. The gripped her hips tightly pulling her forward and slowing slipping inside her.

"Awwwwww. Oh Kami. Kankurooo. Ahhhhhhh." She moaned. He filled her completely. He pushed her down forcing her to lie on the back. She let out another series of moans. He was buried completely inside her. He closed his eyes. He had to stop and take a breath, if he moved he will be done. Ino bucked her hips. She is ready for more. He pulled out and ramped himself into her again. He repeated his action, faster and harder. Her back arched , taking him in deeper. Kankuro didn't want this to end. But if he continued the ramping he is going too exploded. He pulled her up, pressing her body against his. He picked her up and sat down on his chair. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder. He held her back firmly. She held on to his neck. They both started to rock back and forth. He hit her spot of ecstasy every time he entered her. The pleasure started to build up inside her again, and she didn't know how much longer she could go.

"Ino." Kankuro moaned.

"I am covered. Awwww. Don't worry about it. Ohhh. I... need... it... Inside... me..." She moaned and screamed his name as she climaxed again. He dropped her legs, gripping her hips as tightly as he could and continued ramping himself inside her. The throws her head back and bit down on her lower lip. "Fuck... Kankuroooooo..." She hit another climax when she felt him empty himself inside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them breathing heavy.

"Let's do that again." She whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"Yeah. Let's take this to the shower." He picked her up and carried her to his bathroom.

_Let's just say, Ino did never bitch about anything around Kankuro again, well he did make her moan a lot._

The end.

Please review!


End file.
